Remembrance and Rebirth
by SkellyStripper
Summary: Romano Ambrosi, a young man who was receiving memories of another life. His brother Luciano and Him have a strange adventure ahead of them, as a psychotic man is let out of the Asylum, Romano believing he is connected to the man somehow and treads out to find him with his older brother. Tragedies do happen, and so does death. Will Romano find solace, or will he remain in the dark?


The Beginning

Ciao.  
My name is Romano Ambrosi, I'm 26 years old and I'm currently a bartender at Allesonella Café. It's located in Florence, Italy if you didn't know, my brother Luciano is the owner of the place…never thought I would work for the prick.  
Well, anyway I'm not…exactly normal I should say. I have memories of a life that I wasn't currently living. Luciano laughed in my face when I told him about it, he just shrugged it off as my brain being overworked because I was so 'old'.  
He is an odd person, but so am I.  
Now let me tell you about Luciano. The guy has short brown hair, which he dyed blonde. The guy is very hard to get along with and he usually keeps to himself in the back of the room as he glares at people. I'm not sure why he finds that interesting, but he does.  
But this isn't a story about how my brother and I act, and what we look like, it's about my life leading up to this moment. It's been a bumpy ride, but I think you'll Enjoy my misfortune greatly.

The Beginning

It was a foggy morning, rain pounding on the windows making them rattle with the notion that they would shatter into a million tiny pieces, The thunders, loud and making the house shudder. I lied there in my bed, sweating, my mind racing a hundred miles an hour as memories flooded my head.  
I curled into a fetal position and winced as another round of flashing images flashed in front of my eyes. To say it was painful was an understatement, it felt as if a jackhammer was being pounded into my head, causing nonstoppable pain to shoot through my skull.  
I shook, gingerly sliding my legs off the side of my bed. Holding my head I sat up and looked at the clock  
"Two fifty three…god…" I groaned my voice gruff and hoarse and shakily stood. I stumbled towards the door and caught myself on the doorknob, slowly opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. The halls long and dark, the only light coming from the lone window at the opposite end of the hall.  
I wheezed and coughed catching myself against the wall, a feeling of panic washing over me as I felt a painful tugging in my stomach. My green eyes widened and I rushed to the bathroom with a sudden boost of adrenaline and emptied my dinner into the toilet.  
I gagged at the smell and sight then flushed, I leaned back against the wall and slowly slid onto my bottom.  
Luciano came rushing into the bathroom,  
"Roma, are you alright," he gagged "Have you been drinking again?" he finished and covered his nose. I glared at him,  
"You idiot, no I haven't been drinking!" I yelled at him as I tried to stand up. He chuckled and came over, grabbing my shoulders and hoisting me up. I coughed and shuddered, Luciano looked at me with concerned eyes  
"Really, what's the matter? You look like death warmed over," He put his hand to my forehead then narrowed his eyes "Romano, you are burning up."  
I looked over to him and motioned for us to leave the bathroom, even though it was ever spacious. I walked, half leaning onto Luciano, half holding onto the wall as I made my decent down the stairs.  
Luciano lead me to the couch and I heavily sat down, him sitting right next to me.  
"I…Memories, of a different life…they just started to suddenly appear, it hurts…Like, someone is trying to smash your head open to see what is inside." He shuddered at the thought of it and rubbed my back. I could tell he is concerned, but not interested. He's a handful.  
"Are you sure you aren't going crazy?" He asked hopefully. I looked over at him with the most hateful glare I could muster then back handed him, leaving a red mark in it's wake.  
"You idiot! I haven't been introduced to anything that would make me even the slightest bit crazy." I was mad now, and the other just smiled innocently,  
"Oh, well…I think otherwise." He jumped up before I could hit him and he sauntered into the kitchen.  
I growled and curled up into yet again a fetal position and made a sound that I still am not able to identify. I blinked and reached out to the TV remote grabbing it gingerly and pressing the 'on' button. What was on instantly intrigued me, it was an article about several missing people coming up to be brutally murdered. All by the same person. I watched the screen intently,  
 _"Many people this week have been found either murdered, or close to death…We aren't sure who is the cause of these deaths, but we are currently on the case."_  
I narrowed my eyes,  
"Murder?..." I shakily stood to my feet yet again and went into the kitchen, only to come face to face with the idiot I like to call, my brother. He was wearing a pink apron while he was mixing batter. My eye twitched and my mouth wide open,  
"Luciano Ambrosi, _What are you doing?_ " He turned to look at me, a bright smile on his face  
"Why, making muffins of course!"  
"Are you on drugs or something? Last time I checked, you could burn water when trying to cook."  
"Who said they were good muffins?" I face palmed and shook my head  
"Look, something strange is going on…There has been a awful lot of murders lately…I find it…Strange…"  
"Who wouldn't?" I sighed and looked at him with a glare  
"I'm serious. They said they were unexplained…and…and…it just…it just interest me okay!" The idiot looked at me with a poker face, and made a motion with his hands which clearly said  
' _Lookie, you're crazy'_  
I left the kitchen and walked towards and up the stairs, treading to my room to search some of my old newspapers. When I was a child and in my early teens, collected every article about murder. I had always wanted to be a detective, but that's never happening.  
I took out a few stacks and started to look through them before I found a similar story to what's happening now. I narrowed m eye's and started to read carefully.  
 _'27 murders this past few weeks'_  
 _'Psychopath Arthur Lauran convicted of 117 accounts of murder'_  
 _'Arthur Lauran released from Asylum, deemed cured'_  
I growled and threw the papers to the wall. It didn't make any sense and I didn't know what to make of it. I knew that man, I had a faint memory of him…

 _ **ARTHORS NOTE**_  
 _ **Hey Guys, yes a cliffhanger, I'm lazy and I don't want to write any more! So have fun! The next chapter will be up around next week or sooner! Please Follow me if you like it and have a nice day!**_

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen und später sehen Sie~**_


End file.
